Chante pour moi
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: "Chante, maintenant, me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille. Chante pour moi." Je fais non de la tête, un air de défi sur le visage qui se mue bien trop rapidement en air terrifié lorsque Gothel sort son poignard et le place sous ma gorge. "Chante." ordonne-t-elle et cette fois je ne vois plus d'issue alors je prends ma respiration, et chante. -Fin alternative à Raiponce-
1. Eugène

**COUCOU ! C'est noël, bientôt 2016, tout ça, ils ont passé Raiponce à la télé et comme j'étais chez ma grand-mère j'ai regardé la télé, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça, c'est une idée qui me revient en tête depuis un moment alors voilà, je me suis lancée. Une petite fin alternative. ATTENTION SPOILERS. Faut avoir vu le film quoi.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **1\. Eugène**

« Sa vie contre la mienne. »

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, se penche et me soulève la tête. J'aimerais lui crier de s'enfuir et de me laisser là mais je n'en ai pas la force. Et de toute façon elle a l'air tellement déterminé que je doute qu'elle ne m'écoute. Elle pose sa lourde chevelure sur mon ventre, essuie ses joues humides d'un revers de main, puis pendant un moment le silence se fait, elle ne bouge pas, alors j'entrouvre les paupières pour la voir. Elle a les yeux fermés, elle se concentre. Elle va chanter. Elle va me soigner. Et après…

Elle est en train de se livrer pour me sauver. Elle a choisi de finir sa vie comme esclave de cette sale sorcière, pour sauver la mienne. Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle aime tellement sa liberté retrouvée, jamais elle ne pourra se résigner à rester enfermée un jour de plus. Elle mourra de folie, si elle ne se suicide pas avant. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, il faut que tout ça s'arrête, il faut que…

Ses cheveux. Tout ça pour ses cheveux. Il faut qu'elle coupe ses cheveux, qu'elle se retire tout pouvoir. Elle ne sera alors plus d'aucune utilité aux yeux de Gothel, et la vieille chouette la laissera partir.

Non. Certainement pas. Elle la tuera. Je dois la protéger. Mais je ne suis pas en état. A moins que…

« Fleur aux pétales d'or… »

Raiponce commence à chanter. Je me force à rouvrir les yeux. Je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce que je compte faire. Ça peut marcher. Ça doit marcher. J'y crois.

« Répands ta magie… »

J'essaie de croiser son regard mais je vois flou, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules, je ne peux pas parler, je ne contrôle pas ma voix et il faudrait que je force pour me faire entendre et ce serait prendre trop de risques, la sorcière nous observe d'un œil suspicieux et Raiponce n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

« Inverse le temps… »

Alors je ne dis rien. Je laisse simplement et discrètement ma main glisser vers un morceau du miroir brisé. Le plus gros possible. Le plus coupant possible. Je presse mon doigt contre le rebord. La douleur se fait piquante, je sens la lame transpercer ma peau.

« Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Il faut que je sois rapide, et précis. La masse de cheveux à couper n'arrange rien. La moindre mèche restante mettrait tout en péril. Je devrais être capable d'en saisir la totalité dans ma main. Reste à savoir si le miroir sera suffisamment tranchant pour me permettre d'aller vite. Mais si entre temps Raiponce m'a totalement guéri, j'aurais normalement retrouvé suffisamment d'énergie pour être un peu plus lucide que maintenant.

« Guéris les blessures… »

Sa chevelure est à présent totalement illuminée. Une étrange sensation emplit mon abdomen, et je ne sens plus le bas de mon corps, à partir de ma poitrine. Je me concentre sur mes bras, sur ma prise sur le morceau de miroir, sur le mouvement le plus efficace. Il faut que j'arrive à tendre les cheveux le plus possible. Il faut que Raiponce suive le mouvement et ne penche pas sa tête en arrière.

« Eloigne la pluie… »

Je parviens à garder les yeux ouverts. Je jette un œil du côté de Gothel et sursaute presque en voyant qu'elle s'est approchée. Elle regarde Raiponce comme un chasseur sa proie, prête à s'en saisir dès qu'elle aura fini de chanter. Cela me complique encore un peu plus la tâche. Je fais mine de rien et referme les yeux, m'efforçant de paraître plus faible que je ne le suis pour que la vieille femme baisse sa garde.

« Ce destin impur… »

Raiponce continue de chanter, concentrée, elle a les yeux fermés et ne semble pas savoir que Gothel s'est approchée.

« Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Je sens du mouvement à ma droite, j'entrouvre les paupières et tourne la tête, Gothel est presque collée à moi, elle a le bras en l'air, brandissant un objet que je ne peux pas voir mais je devine immédiatement qu'elle compte m'assommer avec. Je me redresse brusquement alors que Raiponce prononce les derniers mots de son chant, elle ouvre les yeux et la panique s'y lit dès qu'elle réalise ce qui est en train de se passer.

« NE BOUGE PAS ! » je lui hurle en passant mes bras autour d'elle.

Elle reste immobile mais j'ignore si c'est parce qu'elle m'a obéi ou parce qu'elle est tétanisée. Au même moment Gothel abat son bras de toutes ses forces, mais me loupe de quelques centimètres, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me redresse si vite. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, je me suis saisi de la chevelure de Raiponce, tire dessus en priant pour sa nuque soit raide, et donne un grand coup par en-dessous avec le miroir brisé.

Cela se passe plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je sens la tension quitter les cheveux que je tiens fermement dans ma main au fur et à mesure que la lame remonte ; Raiponce ne respire plus, je crois qu'elle a compris ce que je suis en train de faire, je songe une seconde au fait qu'elle a vécu toute sa vie avec ses cheveux et que je suis en train de sauvagement les lui retirer, mais c'est pour le mieux et je n'ai pas de regrets.

Quand le morceau de miroir a traversé la totalité de la chevelure et que je laisse retomber au sol les longues mèches devenues brunes, je constate qu'il reste encore quelques cheveux blonds çà et là. Je m'apprête à m'en saisir, mais je réalise trop tard que Gothel est toujours là, et qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard je reçois un coup dans la nuque, une douleur aigue court le long de mon dos, et tout devient noir.

* * *

Voilà, je poste immédiatement le deuxième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait plaisir :))


	2. Raiponce

**2\. Raiponce**

Il s'effondre au sol, inconscient, et Gothel relève la tête, un air cruellement satisfait sur le visage. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux ; il ne reste plus rien, ma tête est légère, plus rien sauf quelques mèches blondes sur le devant, celles qu'Eugène n'a pas réussi à attraper. Et ce sont ces mèches que Gothel regarde avec envie.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et recule, je sursaute et gémis de douleur, j'ai marché sur un truc coupant qui m'a entaillé le pied. Immédiatement je me baisse et ramasse le morceau de miroir, j'attrape une mèche et la coupe, elle brunit instantanément sous mes yeux et alors que je m'apprête à attaquer la deuxième Gothel me saute dessus et me plaque au sol.

J'écarquille les yeux face à son visage, sa peau est fripée, ridée, grise, ses cheveux ont blanchi et ses dents sont tombées. Je devine que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à cette dernière mèche qu'il me reste, mais Gothel a encore beaucoup de force, beaucoup trop pour une vieille dame, et je ne peux pas bouger.

« Je te tiens, petite fleur, articule-t-elle. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Alors que je réfléchis à une manière de m'en sortir, je pense soudain à Eugène, et prie pour qu'il se réveille. Je jette un œil derrière Gothel mais je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre.

« Chante, maintenant, me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille. Chante pour moi. »

Je fais non de la tête, un air de défi sur le visage, qui se mue bien trop rapidement en air terrifié lorsque Gothel sort son poignard et le place sous ma gorge.

« Je ne peux chanter si vous entravez ma gorge. » je fais.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis relâche sa prise. J'en profite pour dégager un de mes bras, tente de la frapper au visage et de me saisir de son arme, mais elle attrape mon poignet et je me retrouve dans la même situation qu'auparavant.

« Chante. » ordonne-t-elle et cette fois je ne vois plus d'issue alors je prends ma respiration, et chante.

Ma dernière mèche blonde s'illumine, Gothel s'en saisit et la frotte entre ses mains, je vois ses rides s'estomper, doucement, mais ses cheveux demeurent blancs et sa peau grisâtre.

« Chante plus fort. » fait-elle en me serrant un peu plus les poignets.

Je m'efforce de pousser sur ma voix mais la peur prend le dessus, je tremble de tous mes membres, je n'ai plus de force et je suis à bout de nerfs.

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, décide-t-elle quand j'arrive enfin à la fin de la chanson. Tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas te tenir tranquille. Et pour éviter tout accident… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, s'allonge en travers de ma poitrine et me bloque les épaules, puis sort son poignard.

La panique me gagne définitivement quand je comprends ce qu'elle compte faire, je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher et me surprends pour la première fois à envisager ma mort comme une solution.

Et puis je le vois, dans la pénombre, il se relève péniblement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je sais alors que tout n'est pas perdu et je commence à hurler « NON, MERE, JE VOUS EN PRIE, NE FAITES PAS CA ! » pour permettre à Eugène de se rapprocher sans se faire remarquer.

Je me débats avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste, Gothel ignore mes plaintes et bientôt le poignard entre en contact avec mes phalanges, transperce la fine peau de mes doigts, et alors qu'elle continue d'appuyer dessus, une douleur atroce se fait sentir.

Puis Eugène est là, il passe ses bras autour du buste de Gothel et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, il a enfoncé un morceau de miroir dans son abdomen une fois, deux fois, trois fois, le sang imbibe ses vêtements et elle s'effondre sur moi, inconsciente.

Eugène dégage immédiatement son corps, lui arrache son poignard des mains et s'en sert pour lui trancher la gorge, parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent, certainement. Il essuie ensuite l'arme sur la longue cape de Gothel, puis s'approche doucement de moi.

« C'est fini, Raiponce, c'est terminé. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Mes muscles se détendent enfin, et je parviens à ramener mes bras contre moi. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues alors qu'Eugène arrache un morceau de sa chemise pour envelopper ma main ensanglantée. Quand il a terminé son bandage de fortune, il s'assoit près de moi et me redresse en passant un bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et pleure à chaudes larmes, épuisée, choquée, et soulagée. Il me berce doucement, et peu à peu mes sanglots se calment.

Au bout d'un long moment, je me décolle de lui, puis je retire lentement le bandage de ma main. Le saignement s'est un peu calmé, mais l'entaille n'en demeure pas moins profonde.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Eugène.

\- Une dernière fois, je réponds. Une dernière fois, et puis je coupe. »

Il semble comprendre, et me laisse agir. Je pose le tissu imbibé de sang à côté de moi, puis entreprends d'enrouler ma dernière mèche de cheveux blonds autour de mes doigts. Ceci fait, j'inspire un grand coup, puis commence à chanter.

« Fleur aux pétales d'or… »

Mais ma voix se brise, les larmes coulent de nouveau, et ma chevelure n'a même pas le temps de s'illuminer.

Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop difficile, je veux en finir, je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette chanson.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et me laisse retomber contre Eugène. Je me sens tellement faible. Il me caresse la tête, doucement, et je ferme les yeux.

« Fleur aux pétales d'or… »

C'est Eugène qui chante timidement, de sa voix grave. Pour moi. Lui qui déteste chanter.

« Répands ta magie… »

Sa voix est belle. Je prie pour qu'il connaisse les paroles jusqu'à la fin, et me laisse bercer.

« Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Il faut que tu touches mes cheveux, ça ne marchera pas sinon, je murmure. »

Il prend alors la mèche entre ses doigts, et continue.

« Guérit les blessures, éloigne la pluie. Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Il marque une pause. Derrière mes paupières, je perçois la lumière qui traverse mes cheveux pour la dernière fois. Je n'ai même pas un pincement au cœur.

« Ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Un fourmillement parcourt mes doigts. La lumière s'éteint. Je remue doucement mes phalanges. Je n'ai plus mal. Eugène me tend le poignard. Je m'en saisis d'une main, attrape ma mèche de l'autre, et la coupe sans aucune hésitation.

« Voilà. » dit Eugène.

Je hoche doucement la tête, puis me laisse retomber contre lui et ferme les yeux. Eugène pose sa main contre ma joue et la caresse tendrement. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et sens son visage se pencher sur le mien. J'ouvre les yeux, passe ma main dans sa nuque, et l'attire à moi. Nos lèvres se trouvent, presque naturellement.

Je sais alors que tout ira bien.


End file.
